User talk:Julie777
Meghan picture I saw your note on the discussion page for Meghan, and in response, you're welcome! Everyone has specialties in adding to wikis, and one of my favorite contributions is making/updating pages for very minor characters, like Meghan. For future reference, you can check to see who added what to a page by clicking the entry's History tab button on top. Then you can read through the update summaries, or compare versions to find who changed what. See you around, and hope you enjoy the 2hour season ender this Monday! – Blue Rook 23:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC)talk 17 April 2007 I'm just going to real the Manuel of Style then look around before editing anything. -Julie We're glad to have you here, Julie. BTW, "Julie and Jilly" made me giggle. :) --Proudhug 13:18, 17 April 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the welcome! Its a shame Jilly thinks 24 is a motive for evil so she doesnt watch it as much. If I make any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them! Julie777 13:22, 17 April 2007 (UTC) You did a great job with the disambiguation page. I had a chuckle at your first edit being to the "Julie" page. What better place to start! I tweeked some of your edits, but it was nothing major. Chinese surnames often come first, as in the case of Cheng Zhi, so I removed your alphabetization. Also, it's a good idea to keep conversations on one page to make them easier to follow. Don't worry about making too many mistakes. That's the best way to learn, usually (unless you're a brain surgeon or something), and besides, someone will always come around and fix things up for you if you do. Happy editing! --Proudhug 13:34, 17 April 2007 (UTC) : Thanks! I tried out with something small and maybe soon I can be like the great editors and regulate the flow of incoming intel. Thanks- Julie Well, every little bit helps. Some people are only comfortable fixing spelling errors, which, in my opinion, contributes just as much to the integrity and professionalism of the site as writing full articles from scratch does. We've got an excellent team of editors here and I'm always excited to find enthusiastic new people joining the cause. --Proudhug 15:25, 17 April 2007 (UTC) : I agree, I used to edit LOST and saw how "developed" it was and wanted to make 24 as organized but not so, I don't know how to say it, bt over there they analyze everything and record it all, every little mentioned thing and I thought that sometimes stuff like that is the work of crazed fans. Jilly told me that they were nerds with no girlfriends who had nothing better to do than edit Wikipedia. I'm not a nerd but want to help and am enthusiastic too! -Julie Well, a wise woman once said, "If something's worth doing, it's worth doing to ridiculous excess." That's been my credo for a lot of things, haha. Many different people come to Wiki 24 for many different reasons, so the more useful we are to as many people as possible, the better. Therefore, the more information we have, the better! BTW, an easy way to sign your posts is to type four tildes "~~~~" or press the button on the toobar up top. --Proudhug 15:53, 17 April 2007 (UTC) That's so true, "ridiculous excess", that's funny! My great-grandfather had a saying, "Shoot 'em all and let God sort'em out." Unfortunately one day he put his saying into practice, he was a World War One Flying ace. He shot three Germans and strafed a crowded airfield. I told Jilly and she asked if he was decorated. I said no and that instead he was court-martialed. It was three years after the war. Julie777 16:07, 17 April 2007 (UTC)